Unexpected shadows, Surprising electricity!
by x-shadowfax-x
Summary: Two new mutants are found in England and are brought back to the institute. What new adventure's will these two mutants bring? This is my first ever story! Please remember to send your reviews, thanks! Completed
1. The West Yorkshire Shape Shifter

**Unexpected shadows, Surprising electricity!**

**Disclaimer: ShadowFax and Jak belong to me. The rest belong to X-men: Evolution.**

**A/N: Hey ppl, x-ShadowFax-x here. This is my first ever story, so please bear with me if you think this story is rubbish or I haven't finished it. And please give a review, as I love to hear what you think about each chapter and say if there's any need for improvement! I hope everyone enjoys it as I enjoyed writing it. In this chapter the X-men go to see two new mutants in West Yorkshire, England.**

**Chapter 1: The West Yorkshire Shape Shifter**

The Institute was unusually quiet on Saturday morning. Everyone was sleeping in except for the Professor and Logan. Logan was reading the newspaper while the Professor was watching T.V.

"Hey Professor, there's an article here about a shape shifter in England. _14-year-old girl was kidnapped by a school gang from her school in West Yorkshire two weeks ago, and has attended court for her kidnappers trail. Her kidnappers have been sentenced 1 year in prison. The young girl relived her kidnapping to a news crew after the trail. "My boyfriend had come to rescue me the second night of my kidnapping. But as soon as he untied me one of the gang members woke up and shouted that I had escaped. Soon my boyfriend was fighting two of the gang member while I was fighting the leader. We were a huge platform above these huge tanks of what looked like chemicals, though I wondered what they were doing there in a London warehouse. But as we neared the edge the leader slipped and knocked herself out, falling off the edge. I grabbed her, but I didn't have the strength to pulls her up, my boyfriend was still fighting the other two. So I put the rest of my strength into one huge swing and swung her onto the platform, leaving me hanging there over the platform. My boyfriend had finally knocked out the other two, but my hand slipped before he got to me and I went falling into one of the huge tanks. I blacked out before I even hit the surface of the chemical. When I woke up I found myself in a bed in hospital." The girl's boyfriend then came to take the girl back home. A few days after the trail the girl had to go for a blood test, the scientists found that the girl's DNA had been changed by the chemical, and the girl's now known as the West Yorkshire Shape Shifter._" Logan read from the newspaper. The Professor looked at Logan with an interested look.

"I think we should go see this young West Yorkshire Shape Shifter, don't you?" The Professor said as Logan went down the hallway.

•••••

Soon the Professor had rounded up a few of the X-men. Logan, Kitty, Kurt, Pyro, Remy, Rogue, Scott and Jean were waiting in the hanger. The Professor entered the hanger, with Hank McCoy.

"Now I want you to know that we'll be meeting these two mutants at their school in West Yorkshire. So please try not to startle the students there, we'll be arriving there at 3:30pm, which should hopefully be when students are leaving for home. I sent an e-mail to one of the mutants to meet us and show us where we can land." Professor explained to the X-men before getting on board the Velocity. Soon everyone was buckled in and were flying to England.

•••••

4 hours later, the Velocity was flying over the two mutant's school. Kurt spotted the two mutants waving like crazy on a huge concrete playground. The playground had been cleared and people were standing at the edges, watching the Velocity land. As the X-men and the Professor got off the two mutants, one of them had wings and was flying over, the other running, came over to greet the X-men.

"Wow! Just look at all these kids!" Kitty squealed as she looked around at the students who were watching them.

The mutant flying landed and the other stood behind her huffing and puffing from running.

"Hi, welcome to West Yorkshire. I'm ShadowFax the West Yorkshire Shape Shifter, I'm sorry but I don't give out my real name anymore, everyone's started calling me ShadowFax anyways. This is Jak, my boyfriend." The one with wings said pointing beside her at the boy, who was trying to get his breath back from running.

ShadowFax was in school uniform and so was Jak. But then she suddenly shape shifted and was wearing casual clothes. Jak on the other hand, frowned and looked like he wished he could change into his casual clothes right now. ShadowFax had white skin and black hair down to her shoulders; her casual clothes were all black. Everyone was staring at Jak because his appearance was most unusual. His ears were 30cm long and his hair was long and green, turning to yellow half way down. Jak finally got his breath back and shook everyone's hands in turn too.

After ShadowFax and Jak had introduced themselves, ShadowFax's wings retreated into her back.

"I asked my parents if I could come back with you and they said it was ok. I was surprised my parents said yes!" ShadowFax explained before sending vines from her body and picking up about four suitcases.

"What about your parents Jak?" The Professor asked.

"Err.........I don't have any parents. I've been living on my own in an apartment." Jak said looking away, before grabbing his own suitcases. Many of the X-men looked sadly at Jak, Jak just shrugged and smiled before looking towards the school. The Professor frowned before turning to get board the Velocity. Some of the teachers came out to watch with the students, a teacher walked up to ShadowFax and Jak.

"ShadowFax! Wait! I want you to have this, I didn't expect you to leave. Take it as a going away present." The teacher said as she handed a wrapped parcel to ShadowFax.

"Thanks." ShadowFax said and smiled at the teacher, the teacher smiled back. The teacher walked off to the sidelines so she could watch the Velocity

ShadowFax carried her suitcases into the Velocity and placed them carefully before her as she sat down. Jak was dragging two rather large and heavy suitcases with such ease it surprised Kitty, Kurt and Rogue. Jak then let go of them as he sat down next to ShadowFax.

Soon everyone was on board and the Velocity took off, leaving many school pupils staring after it and waving goodbye.


	2. An Unwelcome Toad

**Unexpected shadows, Surprising electricity!**

**A/N: Hey ppl! Don't forget to send a review! Right in this chapter, ShadowFax and Jak get settled in to their new home, but they get a very unwelcome visit by Toad. Not a good start for these two new mutants, huh?**

**Chapter 2: An unwelcome Toad**

The Velocity landed in the hanger as ShadowFax and Jak grabbed their suitcases. They were surprised by a huge welcome party in the hanger and couldn't help but smile at each other.

They soon settled into their bedroom, unpacking their suitcases. Jak changed into his casual clothes and threw his school uniform into his suitcase. ShadowFax then turned round when Jak gave the all clear.

ShadowFax sighed, "I'm going to miss England."

"Me too, but at least we don't have to wear school uniform." Jak shuddered. ShadowFax chuckled.

There was a sudden knocking at their door and a black woman came in.

"Hello, I'm Storm. It's pleasure to meet you two." The woman said.

"ShadowFax, please to meet you too Storm." ShadowFax said as she shook Storm's hand.

"Jak, same here." Jak said as he did the same.

"I've just come to give Jak his suit; I heard from the Professor that ShadowFax won't be needing one as she can shape shift into her suit." Storm said as she gave Jak a small box and left the room. Jak opened the box and pulled out an X-men suit.

"Cool, I'll try it on later." Jak said as he put the suit back in the box, "I've finished unpacking. I'm going to explore this place, see what's what and that stuff. I'll be back before you know it!" Jak said as he entered the hallway and walked off, leaving ShadowFax smiling after him and continuing to unpack.

Jak suddenly bumped into Remy, who wasn't looking where he was going.

"Ow! Oh, hey there, Jak isn't it?" Remy asked as he rubbed his head.

"Yes, but you should keep your eyes open...err...I haven't quite got your name." Jak said.

"Remy LeBeau." Remy said as he looked at Jak.

"Okay, Remy. Keep your eyes open next time, or else next time you bump into me, I won't be friendly!" Jak said threatenly at Remy.

"Hey, don't threaten me kid. You should know better than to not threaten those older than you." Remy said angrily.

"Pfft, yea, yea, so what!" Jak shouted.

The two stopped arguing with each other when they heard a girl scream and crashing sounds coming from ShadowFax's and Jak's dorm.

"ShadowFax!" Jak shouted as he ran towards the dorm. He screeched to a halt when a boy jumped out of the dorm, a Siberian tiger pouncing after him, roaring loadly. The boy screamed as he jumped out of the way before the tiger got him. The tiger followed and continued to chase the boy, who jumped around like a frog. The tiger jumped and caught the boy in midair and pinned him down on the floor. Jak came up and spoke to the tiger, when Jak grabbed the boy the tiger got off and Jak brought them face to face.

"Who the hell are you?" Jak said as the tiger growled, "It's okay ShadowFax, calm down."

"Wouldn't you like to know?!" The boy said, but then Jak hit him against the wall.

"I said, who are you?!" Jak shouted. The tiger started growling again.

"Okay, Okay! I'm Toad, I come from the BrotherHood of Mutants." The boy said.

"The BrotherHood of Mutants?" Jak said confused. Jak felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to see who it was. It was Logan.

"It's okay long ears. Let him go." Logan said. Jak reluctantly let go, Toad fell onto the floor. Toad moved away from the tiger, who suddenly shape shifted into ShadowFax. She looked angrily at Toad before going back into her dorm to finish unpacking.

"Oh, the name's Jak, Logan. Never call me long ears." Jak said as he followed ShadowFax into their dorm.

•••••

At dinner ShadowFax gasped as soon as she entered the dinning room.

"Oh wow! This room is so beautiful!" ShadowFax said, looking round the whole room. Jak shook his head.

"Why, thank you ShadowFax. We try our best to please our students." The Professor said as he entered the dinning room too, making ShadowFax jump. ShadowFax sighed.

"Professor, you made me jump." ShadowFax said with a chuckle.

"Sorry, I tend to accidentally make students jump." Professor explained as he passed ShadowFax.

•••••

As everyone was eating, ShadowFax was talking with Hank about helping her set her computer up in their dorm, while Jak was talking with the Professor about his past before he met ShadowFax.

ShadowFax sighed, "When we've got the computer up and running, I'll be able to send my mum an e-mail."

"Do you miss your parents?" Hank asked politely.

"Of course I do, but at least they'll have more money to spend on food for only them two." ShadowFax replied with a chuckle, Hank chuckled with her.

"You've got quite a weird and very dangerous past Jak. Have you told ShadowFax about it?" The Professor asked.

"No, I haven't told her because it might freak her out a bit. Really your the only person I've told." Jak said before he took a bite out of a chicken leg.

"I think sometime during your stay here at the instutute, you should tell ShadowFax. I'm sure she won't freak out, she's a mutant just like you now, remember?" The Professor said reasuringly.

"Okay, I will professor. I'll tell her in a few weeks, until we get completely settled in." Jak said before continuing to eat. The Professor smiled and also continued to eat.

•••••

ShadowFax soon had her computer up and running. While everyone was asleep the Institute was silent, but ShadowFax was wide awake writing an e-mail to her parents.

"_Hey mum and dad,_

_I miss England, but I miss you more. The institute is fantastic; I've never seen such beautiful rooms before. Though they need to improve on their security, as I got an unexpected visitor while unpacking. A kid named Toad entered my bedroom, and then everything was mayhem. Thankfully, he left 5 minutes later, he got a big surprise when I shape shifted into a tiger and nearly clawed him to death. Jak is missing England too, but he doesn't miss the school uniforms, ha ha ha! That's Jak for you. I have to go sleep now, it's midnight and I'm afraid of getting caught awake. Reply back soon!_

_With lots of love,_

_ShadowFax _"


	3. Jak's Secret

**Unexpected shadows, Surprising electricity!**

**A/N: Hey ppl! Don't forget to send a review! In this chapter, ShadowFax and Jak are left to take care of the institute, while the rest go on a mission. But what they don't know is that Pyro decided to stay behind, and Pyro is going to have a bad experience like he's never had before!**

**Chapter 3: Jak's secret**

On Sunday everyone was up early. ShadowFax and Jak stood in the hanger, watching the Velocity take off. They had been left behind to take care of the Institute while the rest went on a secret mission.

"So what shall we do now?" Jak asked.

"Raid the kitchen?" ShadowFax replied with a grin on her face. Jak looked at her and grinned too. Both of them suddenly ran off to the kitchen, but they didn't notice that Pyro was watching from behind a crate in the hanger. An evil grin played across his face.

ShadowFax and Jak were watching T.V. while eating popcorn, when there was an explosion behind them in the hallway. ShadowFax shape shifted into a wolf and started tracking down where the explosion was, Jak was right behind her. They found themselves in the dinning room, where there was a huge burn mark in the table. ShadowFax growled and ran off to a corner of a curtain, and grabbed what looked like the curtains. But then Jak saw what she was pulling at and Pyro fell out from behind the curtain.

"Hey, I thought you were called to go on the mission too!" Jak shouted.

"I sneaked out." Pyro said in an Australian accent with a smile on his face.

Jak stomped towards Pyro, who was trying to get ShadowFax off his trouser leg. But when Pyro next looked up at Jak, he had changed, making Pyro scream. Jak's skin and hair had changed purple, his nails had grown and his eyes were totally black. Pyro was then knocked unconscious by an electrifying punch from Jak.

"That should shut him up for the next hour." Jak said as ShadowFax shape shifted back. Jak then transformed to his original self.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" ShadowFax asked Jak. Jak grinned evilly.

•••••

Pyro woke up to find he was tied up and his lighter missing from his hand. He looked forwards to find he was watching a program for babies on T.V.

"Hey Jak, look who's woken up!" ShadowFax's voice drifted into Pyro's ears. He looked around and saw ShadowFax standing in the corner, a book in her hands. Jak came up to stand next to her. Pyro then tried screaming, but Pyro found he was gagged. He then tried moving away, but found he couldn't move.

"Ha! Look, he's scared of me! Oh, you looking for this?" Jak asked as he held Pyro's lighter in his hand. Pyro glared evilly at Jak and started struggling. ShadowFax and Jak just chuckled.

"We'll leave you to watch T.V. Don't worry, we'll be back before the program ends, which is in about 50 minutes!" ShadowFax added with an evil grin on her face. "C'yaz!" ShadowFax shouted back behind her at Pyro, who was struggling and whimpering. He wished he had gone on the mission than be here now.

"So what shall we do now?" ShadowFax asked. Jak shrugged.

"Oh well, we'll find something to do before we have to go back to Pyro. But I think you over did it when you transformed into Dark Jak." ShadowFax said.

"I know, I know. But it at least made Pyro realise that he should never sneak off a mission when we're left to take care of the institute!" Jak said with a chuckle.

"Good point!" ShadowFax as they did a high five and continued down the hall.

•••••

ShadowFax and Jak were waiting in the hanger when the Velocity landed. ShadowFax had her arms crossed and didn't look too happy, neither did Jak. As soon as the Professor got off the Velocity, ShadowFax walked up to him.

"Professor! Guess who sneaked off the Velocity and missed out on the mission?" ShadowFax asked.

"Who?" The Professor replied.

"Pyro." ShadowFax said as she pulled Pyro from behind her. His face showed he was about to crack up from watching the baby program for 50 minutes. The Professor could only shake his head in disappointment. ShadowFax then untied Pyro and Jak gave him his lighter back.

"Pyro, I'll talk to you later. Now shall we have some lunch?" The Professor said while Pyro looked angrily at ShadowFax, and then quickly ran off down the hall when he looked at Jak, who looked satisfied with making Pyro scream earlier.

"May I ask why Pyro is so afraid of Jak all of a sudden?" The Professor asked.

"It's a long story Professor, I'll tell you over lunch." ShadowFax said as both her and Jak went off to the dinning room.


	4. First day at Bayville High

**Unexpected shadows, Surprising electricity!**

**A/N: Hey ppl! Don't forget to send your reviews! Right, in this chapter, its ShadowFax's and Jak's first day at Bayville High! Though they meet one of the less pleasant mutants there.**

**Chapter 4: First day at Bayville High **

Next morning, ShadowFax and Jak was in a rush because it was their first day at their new school. But Scott came past their door and laughed seeing them in such a rush.

"And why, may I ask, what is so funny!" ShadowFax asked Scott.

"There's no need to rush! You guys woke up way too early today; 7:30am was it! Relax; you'll get to school in time." Scott said as he calmed down from laughing.

"Hey, at my old school, we HAD to get up at 7:30am!" ShadowFax shouted.

"Sorry, didn't know." Scoot apologised.

"It's okay, many people here don't know what time we had to wake up for school in England." ShadowFax explained.

•••••

Everyone ate their breakfast and were ready to go, but ShadowFax and Jak were a little worried because they hardly knew where the school was.

"Hey, ShadowFax, Jak. Why don't you ride with us?" Scott said as they followed him to his car.

"Wow! Sweet ride Scott!" Jak said as he stared in awe at Scott's car. ShadowFax chuckled and shook her head.

"Boys!" ShadowFax muttered under her breath.

When everyone was ready, they set off for school.

•••••

Scott showed ShadowFax and Jak to the principles office before going off for his class. ShadowFax knocked on the door and there was a call from inside. ShadowFax opened the door and they both went in together.

"Ah, yes. You must be the new students from England." The Principle said in a polite voice. ShadowFax relaxed a bit.

"Yes, we hope we won't be too much of a problem." ShadowFax said. The Principle chuckled.

"Of course you won't be any trouble. I'll just give you your timetables." The Principles said as he went into his desk draw, "Although, I do know that you come from that Xavier Institute place. Your friends should be able to help you; your first class is to your right and two classrooms down, on your left." The Principle continued. ShadowFax and Jak both nodded and left the Principles office.

•••••

At break time ShadowFax and Jak sat down at a bench. They looked happier now that it was break time. Scott, Kurt, Kitty and Rogue came over to sit with them.

"You two look happy." Scott said, sitting beside Jak.

"Easy for you to say, me and ShadowFax got completely lost," Jak answered, "We were 10 minutes late for our second lesson!"

"Although it's natural Jak. When it was my first day at our school in England I got lost once. Don't worry, we'll get used to this school later on in year." ShadowFax said to Jak.

"But it's harder for us because we're mutants. If you're the only mutant in a class and you have to work in pairs, no one wants to work with you incase they get attacked." Kitty said while chewing on some bubblegum.

"I never knew it was like this here. Back in England we were treated like hero's. We even got to talk personally with the Queen!" ShadowFax exclaimed.

"Really! Wow! I'm guessing England is used to having mutants. Unless you're the only two that England knew?" Rogue asked.

"Yea, we were the only mutants England know, I don't know if England even has anymore mutants." ShadowFax answered.

"Pfft, they're lucky then!" A voice came a few metres away. Jak, ShadowFax and Scott had to turn round to see who spoke.

"Oh, it's Lance." Kitty muttered.

"Lance?" ShadowFax questioned.

"One of the Brotherhood's mutants. They make all kinds of trouble." Scott answered.

"Why don't you go back home and get treated like _hero's_ again while we get hunted?" Lance said.

"Just ignore them." Rogue mumbled to ShadowFax and Jak. But Jak wasn't listening.

"Shut it! It isn't our fault we're treated with respect in England! If you did good things, you'd be treated with respect by the american citizens!" Jak said angrily at Lance.

"Jak, calm down!" ShadowFax said. If Jak continued like this it wasn't going to be pretty.

Just then, the bell rang in the distance. People began to walk back into the school building.

"Heh, you were lucky this time." Lance said, then turned round and walked back towards the building.

"What an idiot." Jak muttered.

"C'mon Jak, calm down so we can go for our lessons," ShadowFax said as she stood up beside Jak, "Just wishus luck that we don't get lost again."

"Good luck!" Kurt said, smilingas Jak and ShadowFax walked away,consulting their timetables for their next lesson.

•••••

ShadowFax and Jak both slumped down on their beds looking exhausted.

"Well, that's one thing I won't be missing from England. Moving between classes!" ShadowFax sighed.

"Same here!" Jak added.

Kurt look in and stopped, "Don't vorry, virst days are alvays the hardest. You'll get used to it."

"Easy for you to say! Me and Jak got lost another 2 times today!" ShadowFax said. Kurt chuckled and left the two lying on their beds.

"I better check my e-mails." ShadowFax said as she walked over to the computer. ShadowFax's spirits lifted as she looked at her e-mails.

"Jak! I've got an e-mail back from my mum!" ShadowFax called. Jak ran over and listened as ShadowFax read it.

"_Dear ShadowFax,_

_Glad to hear from you. I'm glad you like it there, good thing I said yes then, right? Anyways, your Father and I miss you too. But we'll have to get used to you not being around. Most of your friends came over asked for you, but then once I reminded them you're over there, they looked so heart broken. They thought it was one big dream they've all been having. I hope you're behaving yourselves, and I mean both of you. Write back soon._

_Missing you and loving you,_

_Mum"_ ShadowFax finished and sighed.

"Well..." Jak began.

"We're all having to get though this, us, my family and our friends." ShadowFax continued.

**A/N: I just had to improve this chapter! I'll start continuing this story now, I've been leaving it for too long!**


	5. Kidnap

**Unexpected shadows, Surprising electricity!**

**A/N: I'll just remind everyone that Jak and ShadowFax are my characters and are NOT to be used by anyone else unless they have my permission.**

**Chapter 5: Kidnap**

It was the weekend again. ShadowFax and Jak were glad it was the weekend, but were saddened as the Professor had to leave them in charge of the institute again.

"I'm sorry, but we need someone here to make sure nothing happens to the institute." The Professor apologised.

"Alright." ShadowFax and Jak moaned.

Pyro was one of the first to get onto the Velocity, he didn't want to sneak off another mission while Jak was left in charge.

Jak and ShadowFax waved the Velocity goodbye, then sighed.

"Why us?" ShadowFax said.

"Ah well, at least we get the whole institute to ourselves for a while." Jak said.

"I'm gonna send mum a reply." ShadowFax said, then turned to leave the hanger.

"Join me when your done, I'm gonna see what DVD's we have here." Jak said as he followed ShadowFax out the hanger, then went down a different hall.

•••••

ShadowFax stared mournfully at the computer screen as the computer started up. Without everyone here, it was quiet and quite dull.

When she was able to get the e-mail screen up, she sat up and began typing.

"_Dear mum,_

_Hey there! Our first week at school was a total disaster! We got lost 3 times on our first day, then got lost at least once each day after. Bayville High is bigger than I thought, I think it's even bigger than our old school! Anyways, how is everyone? Are you and dad coping without me there? Has England forgotten us?_

_Me and Jak have been left on our own again to take care of the institute while the rest go on another secret mission. It actually surprisingly boring with just me and Jak, sometimes when everyone is here I just want to be alone with Jak. Strange how things work out like that._

_Anyways, Jak will be wondering where I am! Love you,_

_ShadowFax_

_xxxxx_"

ShadowFax re-read the e-mail, then clicked send. Then the bedroom window flew open and ShadowFax was knocked out as something hit her round head.

•••••

Jak ran through the halls at full speed. He had heard ShadowFax scream, then things went quiet, too quiet.

Jak stopped and stared as he looked into their bedroom. The bedroom was a mess. ShadowFax had probably had a fight with someone, or something. The bedroom window was open.

Jak ran over to the window and looked out. He couldn't see anything, except a few claw marks on the branches of a tree beside the window.

"ShadowFax." Jak muttered. He then turned round and ran out of the room. He had to contact the Professor.

Jak entered the kitchen and was about to grab the phone when he noticed a walkie talkie on the kitchen table. Jak went and picked it up, staring at it.

"Here goes nothing." Jak mumbled. He turned it on and tried speaking into it.

"Hello? Professor?"

"Jak? I guess you found the walkie talkie I left. Is something wrong?" Came the Professor's voice.

_Thank goodness!_ Jak thought.

"Yes, something's happened to ShadowFax. She was sending an e-mail to her parents in our bedroom. I was down in lounge choosing a DVD.

"Then I heard her scream. I went to our room and I can't find her! Our room's in a mess and the window is open. Professor, I think ShadowFax has been kidnapped." Jak said finally.

"Hold on Jak! I'll gather up everyone and head straight back!" The Professor said in a serious voice. Jak put the walk talkie down, but didn't turn it off.

•••••

**Somewhere in Russia**

ShadowFax stirred, how long had she been out?

ShadowFax sat up and rubbed her head.

"Did someone get the number of that bus? Ow." ShadowFax mumbled.

She opened her eyes to find herself in some kind of cell. There was a collar round her neck which was chained to the wall.

There wasn't any windows, and the only thing giving light was a few candles on a wall holder.

A rat ran across the floor and out of the cell, only to then change into a dark blue skinned lady.

"Nice to see you finally awake." The lady spoke.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here!" ShadowFax asked.

"I am Mystique. You're in Russia, in an abandoned laboratory. And I'm not going to tell you why you're here yet." The lady answered.

"Let me go!" ShadowFax asked. She stood up and tried to run at the bars, only to find she nearly choked herself because of the chained collar.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go." Mystique said.

"I said, Let Me Go!" ShadowFax yelled, this time she got electrocuted by the collar. She screamed, then fell back onto the ground unconscious.

"Talk like that to me again and I'll send another jolt of electricity through your body!" Mystique said. Then walked away.

•••••

Jak sat in the lounge with Kitty and the Professor. The others had set off to search the institute for any trace of ShadowFax.

Logan had gone to their bedroom to try and find a scent to whatever or whoever had taken ShadowFax.

"Don't worry Jak, we'll find her." Kitty said reassuringly. It did had no effect on Jak. He looked as sorrowful as before.

"Kitty is right Jak. Logan will find something, I know he'll find something." Professor Xavier said.

Just then, everyone filed into the room except Logan.

"Anything?" Jak asked. Everyone shook their heads.

Then Logan came in.

"I think I have an idea to who's taken her." Logan said.

"Who?" The Professor asked before Jak could say anything.

"I couldn't find any scent except for ShadowFax's, so I believe it might've been Mystique." Logan continued.

"Mystique?" Jak questioned.

"I believe your right Logan. I'll use Cerebro to find ShadowFax if she's trying to use her shape-shifting abilities.

"Jak, you stay here with everyone else." The Professor said, then left the lounge.

Jak stared down at the floor looking even more sorrowful than before.

"It's going to be ok Jak, the Professor will find her. I bet she'll be using her shape-shifting to try and escape." Jean said. Jak didn't move.

•••••••••••••••

**A/N: I just love adding twists!**

**Catherine: Thanks for reviewing my stories! Hope you liked this chapter!**


	6. Emotions Prevail

**Unexpected shadows, Surprising electricity!**

**A/N: What a situation! ShadowFax has been captured by Mystique and has yet to find out why. Jak isn't taking this very well, ignoring everyone's comforting words. What will happen in this chapter I wonder?**

**Chapter 6: Emotions prevail**

•••••••••••••••

**Back in Russia**

ShadowFax is changing into all kinds of animals to try and escape the collar, but as she changes, so does the collar.

She finally stops as a black panther, exhausted from changing so much. She had never seen such technology as a size changing collar; it had obviously been built for a shape-shifter like ShadowFax.

She looked up to see Mystique. She growled and tried to jump at the bars, the chain stopping her from going anywhere near them.

"Well, well, you're also a shape-shifter. No wonder Magneto is so interested in you." Mystique mumbled.

_Magneto? Who in the world in Magneto?_ ShadowFax thought. She continued to growl at Mystique.

But then stopped as the collar electrocuted her. Shadow fell quiet, but glared at Mystique. Mystique smiled, then placed a bowl on the floor and slid it through the bars towards ShadowFax.

"Eat up." Mystique said, then walked away.

ShadowFax stared at the bowl. She grimaced at the sight of the food in the bowl; A mouldy pile of fruit.

ShadowFax used her powerful hind legs to kick the bowl back through the bars.

_If she expects me to eat that, she can forget it!_ ShadowFax thought angrily. She had never seen more disgusting food in her life.

•••••

_Everyone report to the hanger, I've found her._ The Professor's message rang through everyone's head.

Jak had suddenly jumped out of his seat and ran full speed to the hanger as he heard to report to the hanger.

"You know, you'd think he can't live without ShadowFax." Logan said as everyone jogged from the lounge to the hanger.

"That's love for you." Scott replied.

As everyone arrived in the hanger, Jak was sat on a metal crate with his arms folded.

"Took you long enough." Jak said impatiently.

"Calm down long ears." Logan said.

"Don't call me Long ears!" Jak said through gritted teeth. His fists were clenched, sparks of electricity circled his fists.

"Jak, calm down. Do not let your emotions get to you." Came the Professors voice. Everyone turned to see the Professor had arrived.

Jak seemed to have listened this time for he calmed down slightly.

"Right, everyone get on. And put on a snow suit, we're heading for Russia." The Professor said as the door to the Velocity opened.

Everyone got on and got seated. Jak's mind was filled with thoughts of why this Mystique took ShadowFax to Russia.

•••••

The Velocity finally landed somewhere in Russia. As soon as the door opened, Jak stomped out in a very unpleasant mood.

During the flight, Hank McCoy had started singing 1000 bottles of beer on the wall. This soon got on Jak's nerves and when it came to 600 bottles of beer on the wall Jak finally lost it.

Jak then had to spend the rest of the flight strapped to his seat against his will so he couldn't punch the living daylights out of Hank again, even if Hank was unconscious after his beating from Jak.

Although, Logan was about to do the same but watched what happened to Jak and kept to himself.

"If Hank ever sings that annoying song again, I'll show him what my anger can really do!" Jak said through gritted teeth.

"For once, I'm agreeing with you Jak." Logan said as he also got off with the rest.

Hank slowly got of the Velocity for he had just regain consciousness about half-an-hour ago.

"My, I've never had to take that kind of beating. Professor, remind me to shorten that song to 100 bottles of beer on the wall." Hank said.

"I'll make sure of that." The Professor said, watching Jak carefully.

"Alright everyone listen, that includes you Jak! ShadowFax is located about 2 miles from here westward. We need to stay together or you might get lost," The Professor explained, "Me and Hank will stay here to monitor your progress."

Everyone nodded and began walking westward. Everyone, including Jak, decided Scott should lead with Jean.

The snow was deep, as they were in a mountainous region.

After walking for about a mile and three-quarters, Jak could see a building in the distance while using his goggles; which had quite a few uses like binoculars, night vision, heat vision and more.

"About a quarter of a mile away. It looks like some sort of lab building or prison." Jak explained, he seemed unusually calm now.

"Alright, lets keep moving." Scott said, then took the lead again with Jean. A small gust of wind flew past them and flew towards the lab building.

•••••

ShadowFax had shape-shifted back to her normal form. She was sat leaning against the back wall, wondering if she'd ever be rescued.

To her, it seemed hopeless that anyone from the institute would find her in such a deserted part of Russia.

Then a small breeze flew through the building. ShadowFax became alert as she changed into a dog and sniffed the breeze as it flew through the cell. She suddenly changed back smiling, for she had caught a scent on the breeze.

"Oh, why did I ever doubt you?" ShadowFax mumbled.

•••••

Outside the building, Jak and the others were hiding in the cold snow watching. High walls surrounded the building with barbed wire at the top to prevent anyone from climbing them.

There were heavy metal doors as high as the walls, the entrance.

There was a code box set in the wall beside the metal doors, someone obviously had to punch in a code to be able to get in.

"How are ve going to get in now?" Kurt asked.

"Not sure, if anyone has any ideas, I'll be glad to hear them." Scott said.

"I think I have one idea. But I'm not sure you guys might like it." Jak said.

"Any idea would help right now." Jean answered.

"Alright, I could use my powers to short circuit that code box. But I'm not sure short circuiting it might trigger an alarm or open the doors." Jak explained.

"I am not going to trust him!" Pyro exclaimed. Jak ignored him.

"It's worth a try." Rogue said.

"Are you seriously trusting this guy!" Pyro asked Rogue.

"Well I don't see you coming up with any ideas." Rogue answered.

Pyro tried to retaliate, but couldn't come up with a come back.

"Alright Jak." Scott said.

Jak moved closer to the doors, making sure he kept hidden. He then let all his anger go and he transformed. His skin went a light purple, his hair went a slightly lighter purple and his eyes went completely black. Sparks of purple electricity circled his entire body.

Pyro looked at Scott, "I hope you know what your doing by trusting him."

**A/N: Hoped you liked this chapter! Keep reviewing and keep checking for the next chapter: Electrifying Escape!**

•••••••••••••••

**Catherine: Glad you liked the last chapter! Hope you like this one too!**


	7. Electrifying Escape

**Unexpected shadows, Surprising electricity!**

**A/N: Now we're getting somewhere! Lets hope Jak's plan does work! Or will he and the rest be too late to stop Magneto's plans for ShadowFax?**

**Chapter 7: Electrifying Escape**

•••••••••••••••

ShadowFax has tensed up, for now Mystique had returned with a man in a strange suit and cape.

"Hello there, ShadowFax. Comfortable?" The man asked.

"As a matter of fact, no! Why am I here?" ShadowFax answered then went straight into the question she had been wondering since she found herself in this place.

"You'll find out soon enough." The man answered.

"Who are you?" ShadowFax asked slowly. She knew the answer already.

"Call me Magneto." The man answered.

"Couldn't you have given me a more comfortable room? Or are you fully booked up?" ShadowFax asked jokingly.

Magneto didn't seem to find it at all funny for he had raised a hand and the collar began shrinking, nearly choking ShadowFax.

Then Magneto lowered his hand and the collar went back to normal. ShadowFax coughed a few times before looking back at Magneto.

"Mystique, bring her up." Magneto said.

Mystique smiled. She opened the cell and unchained the collar from the wall. Then, using the chain and collar, dragged ShadowFax out of the cell and down the hallway.

•••••

Outside, Jak had moved up to the wall and was now edging along towards the code box.

Everyone else was watching tensely, including Pyro though he seemed to be less confident about Jak's plan.

Jak quickly walked the last few steps, then gave a quick look round to make sure the only ones watching were the others.

Jak held a sparking hand up, then quickly placed it on the box. The box now sparked with purple electricity, then there was a beep and the doors began to open.

Jak turned round to the others and gave a thumbs up while smiling.

"That's why we trusted him Pyro." Rogue said while everyone moved quickly to join Jak.

"Well you can't blame me for not trusting him after what him and ShadowFax did to me last weekend!" Pyro exclaimed.

Rogue just rolled her eyes and kept moving. Jak had walked up to the now open doors, seeing nothing he slightly relaxed.

"What now Scott?" Jak asked slowly.

"We find ShadowFax and get out of here. Hopefully, there's no cameras around," Scott answered, "I say we keep in a group, we might get lost if we split up and then the rescue will become worse."

"I think I'll be alright on my own thanks." Jak said.

"Okay, okay." Scott said, holding his hands up.

Jak walked off towards the building, hoping he'd find ShadowFax before anything bad happened to her.

"I'm starting to think he needs anger management." Remy said quietly to Pyro.

"I know what you mean mate." Pyro agreed.

•••••

ShadowFax growled and tried to struggle. But failed, for she was now chained to a verticle metal table.

"Let me go!" ShadowFax yelled.

"And why would I want to let you go?" Magneto said as he stood beside the metal table.

"Are you going to tell me why I was brought here?" ShadowFax asked angrily.

"Alright, I'll tell you." Magneto said. He moved round so he was in front of her.

"Mystique had read about you in the paper, the whole world knew about you and how even though you were a mutant the world respected you.

This became a downfall in our plan to make the whole world hate mutants and create a mutant, human war.

So, Mystique kidnapped you and brought you here so we could take away your powers and make you a human girl again." Magneto said, saying the last 6 words slowly.

"You're crazy. I became a mutant by accident. I never had any intentions of becoming a mutant. But that accident changed my life forever and nothing can change it back." ShadowFax said.

"Unfortunately, you're wrong. I have created a special machine which can take a mutants powers by destroying the mutant part of the DNA. It hasn't been tested but your going to be our test subject." Magneto explained with a chuckle.

"You are seriously crazy!" ShadowFax exclaimed.

"Mystique, lets begin." Magneto said, ignoring ShadowFax's comment. He moved away from the table and went to stand beside a computer which Mystique was sat at.

•••••

Jak moved quickly through the hallways. He kept glancing at corners in case there was a camera, yet he hadn't seen any.

He was beginning to get a little frustrated when he realized the hallways were getting slightly wider.

_Looks like I'm going in the right direction._ Jak thought.

He kept going, making sure the hallways kept getting wider so he knew he was going the right way.

He jumped as a loud roar echoed through the hallways. But because of Jak's extra sensitive hearing the roar was deafening.

"Whoa! That's ShadowFax alright!" Jak said. He tore down the hallway, making sure he remembered the way he came so he could get out of here with ShadowFax.

•••••

ShadowFax was the cause of the roar for a huge machine had descended from the roof and shot a red beam at her.

A few minutes in and ShadowFax was feeling the effects of the beam as pain surged through her whole body.

Then the machine suddenly stopped and the lights went out. ShadowFax looked towards the control panel to see it sparking.

Jak took his hand out of the machine and was glaring at Mystique and Magneto. ShadowFax then fell unconscious; the beam had taken a lot out of her.

Jak raised his hand and shot bolts of purple electricity at Magneto, electrifying him and sending him flying at the lab wall and knocking him out.

And before Mystique could do anything, Jak had done the same to her.

Jak returned to his normal self. He quickly ran up to the metal table and unchained ShadowFax, her limp body falling into his arms.

Jak ran back through the hallways carrying ShadowFax. He was about to turn left when Scott and the rest appeared.

"I'm glad to see you guys again. Let's get out of here before Magneto and Mystique wake up and come after us." Jak said. He pushed past the group and ran down the hallway before anyone could stop him. Scott and the rest quickly followed.

"Wait, you know the way out?" Scott asked.

"Yep, I take in what's around me if it looks like I could get lost somewhere so I know how to get back." Jak answered.

As they got about 500 yards from the huge metal doors of the lab, alarms went off inside the building. It seemed like Magneto and Mystique had woken up from Jak's attack.

Everyone ignored the alarm and kept running, the deep snow slowing their progress but not too much.

But it looked like Magneto and Mystique weren't going to give chase. Jak was worried about what that beam had done to ShadowFax.

After about half-an-hour, they arrived back at the Velocity. Hank was waiting; he looked concerned as he watched Jak enter the Velocity carrying ShadowFax's limp body.

Once everyone was on the Velocity took off and flew back to the institute.

Jak sat holding ShadowFax who was in the seat next to him. She was stirring slightly, but didn't seem to completely wake up.

"Hey Hank, sorry about that beating I gave you. I wasn't really thinking then." Jak apologized.

"Please tell me that's the same Jak! First he's all Mr. Angry and now he's apologizing!" Pyro exclaimed.

"It's alright Jak. I really shouldn't have sung 1000 bottles of beer on the wall with you so frustrated." Hank said, waving a hand at Jak.

Jak smiled and turned his gaze on ShadowFax. He was never going to leave her side now after this.

••••••••••

**A/N: That's it! This story is finished! But this isn't the end for ShadowFax and Jak, oh no, no, no, no, no! There's gonna be a sequel! Keep checking back for the sequel: Exit ShadowFax, Enter DarkFlare!**


End file.
